bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuka
"Twilight" Suzuka and Outlaw Star are Property of Takehito Ike and Sunrise Studios, all rights reserved. An assassin who has been assigned to kill both Zev Raregroove and Fred Luo, the woman known as "Twilight" Suzuka appears to be an incredibly well-trained swordsmistress, a master in the arts of killing, but still a fairly normal human being. Her potency in combat is of such a level that she could singlehandedly dismantle the entirety of Fred Luo's security forces - A feat that is notable for the fact that Luo is owner of a massive military and security conglomerate, and thus is certain to have the most disciplined, skilled, and well-equipped guards money can buy - And tellingly, could match Zev in combat with his zanpakuto's Shikai activated. Personality Cold and professional, Suzuka is a very grim, solemn individual. Despite being a murderer by profession, Suzuka has a strong sense of honor, highly reminiscent of a samurai. This was seen during her first battle with Zev Raregroove, where when both suffered a cut on the forehead that threatened to blind them in the battle, she used her bokuto's hidden blood-clotting salve first on herself, then allowed Zev to treat himself. She also seems to derive great joy from meeting a worthy opponent in combat. History First introduced on Hei Fon 6, Suzuka protected Melfina when the disguised Tobigera of the Anten Seven attempted to fire upon her from an alley. In the following battle, the two assassins were a close match, before Yoruichi Shihouin's arrival forced Tobigera to flee. Afterwards, she revealed to Zev Raregroove that the Fon Pirates had hired Suzuka to kill him, and departed from the group. Not much later, on Hei Fon 4, Suzuka again appeared - Attacking Fred Luo, and meeting Zev and Namah in combat while doing so. In the battle that followed, she and Zev seemed to find very worthy opponents in each other. However, soon after Zev tapped into his zanpakuto's second shikai form, the clock struck noon, and Suzuka conceded defeat: temporarily, of course. Indeed, mere hours later, Suzuka approached Zev in town to continue their battle. However, she notably allowed Fred to unknowingly escape her and return to his compound - Stating plainly that the fifteen-minute battle before noon was her only show of mercy towards targets, and that she and Zev were now to have a duel of honor. She promptly attacked, causing Zev to flee. When Hilda and Namah arrived by hovercar to save Zev, Suzuka continued pursuit to the city limits and beyond. There, Zev would be waiting for her in an abandoned quarry - Devoid of foliage or buildings - Where there was no chance of her taking him unawares. A short battle followed, before Zev accidentally grabbed ahold of the sash holding Suzuka's robes and unwound it from her. Unable to fight for protecting her dignity, despite Zev soon returning her sash (after a bit of teasing), Suzuka consented to his terms: she agreed to not make anymore attempts on Fred Luo's life until after she had succeeded in killing Zev. As such, their second battle ended on ambiguous terms. Abilities/Skills Possessing skills in swordsmanship honed to a level that transcends most normal human capabilities, the sheer power and speed with which Suzuka delivers her slashes is of such a magnitude that air is displaced in shockwaves which can slash through metal and wood a distance ahead of her. It is to be noted that this particular technique has only been seen delivered from Suzuka with a bokuto, a Japanese wooden practice sword; there is no way yet to tell how deadly Suzuka would be using a proper katana, nor why she does not use a real sword. As well, Suzuka's sheer speed, unaided by supernatural techniques, is enough to match Zev Raregroove in battle, who may or may not have been utilizing the shunpo movement enhancement technique he was tutored in using by Yoruichi Shihouin. Quotes *''"Have you realized that you, whose weapon supersedes his technique's potency, cannot defeat I, whose technique transcends her weapon's boundaries?" - ''Suzuka (said to Zev Raregroove during their battle) Trivia *Suzuka's name means "bellflower" in Japanese. Category:Assassins Category:Characters controlled by Zev